


SCREAMING LOVE

by loeppdj



Category: Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeppdj/pseuds/loeppdj
Summary: Scream kidnaps you for her own purpose.
Relationships: Scream Symbiote (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	SCREAMING LOVE

You woke up lying next to a stranger. You try to get up but you cant. Something is holding you back. "Why hello pet." said a voice in your mind. "Scream."You snarl back. "how did you escape containment?!" "I have my ways." said scream. "and now we can be one." then the symbiote bonded with you. You break loose from your bonds and smile. "We are Scream!" You say in a smooth female voice. Then you let out a blood curling scream. You went to a bank and killed everyone.


End file.
